Through These Tearful Eyes
by Determine Artist
Summary: A young nation born into the world, all alone, until one night he was saved by a man, who like none he never seen before. The man then takes him to his and later gives him the name Ludwig, but now a new challenge has emerged, when the man tries to gain his trust. Insecure about the man, could the nation ever trust him?
1. Chapter 1

Deep in a forest, a small child curled up in a ball to keep himself warm, Feeling his ribs through his tattered clothing. Why was life so cruel? He never did anything wrong since he first woken up, yet thrown into harsh unforgiving world.

He looked up from the cave and at water falling sky. The darken clouds and the water summed up his life so far. For the past serval days, he struggled to gathered what seem to be stuff to eat, only scrounging around enough to satisfy the growling in his stomach. The wounds, cuts and bruises that covered his body, stung, stung hard.

He began to let out a barrage of tears. Why him? Why did he have to be alone? He tried to make friends. He really did and he saw humans with children so maybe they would help him, yet both humans and animals attack him, if he wondered to close. He was lucky to get away with just the wounds he had.

Soon a chilled crept up his body, causing him tighten. All The child ever wanted was to have someone, just one person that would care for him. It didn't much to ask?

Just then he felt the urged to go. As much he didn't wanted. He gotten up and walk a distanced away where done business. Just as was about walk back he heard noises, but too far to know what they. The child stood there a bit, froze on what to do. After a while, he plucked up enough courage head towards the sound.

Once there, he hid behind a tree trunk. Peering from the side, the boy saw a man kneeling in front of something, however could not make what. The man seemed to crying. Why was he crying?

The child step a bit forward and to check to see if the man was alright, but cased, hunted by the fresh memory of the last living being he came in contact with. He recoil and stepped back.

At that moment, branch snapped all rating the man. "HEY WAIT?!" He yelled, but the boy dashed off. He had to get away. His fear consumed to the point that he didn't hear the man calling back to him, nor did felt the stones and branches scratching the bottom of his bare feet as he sprint. All he wanted to now, was to get away.

All of the sudden, he felt no ground beneath his feat he found him falling. _Is this the end?_ He questioned. Just then, he noticed the man falling with him. Like a lighting strike, he soon felt his body being grasped and sprung around. After that, it was a blur.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" The man asked. The child didn't respond. His mind struggled to keep up with the scene. "The awesome me is going to take that as a yes." The man staggered to get up. After he did, he warped a side of his coat and carried the child away.

The boy's racing heart begin to slow down and soon found himself forcing to keep himself awake. "Hey kid?" The man called. The boy looked up and faced the man, however couldn't tell much of what he looked like. "You should get some awesome sleep? It will be an unawesome while before we get to my awesome place." Why did he injured his own body to save his? What was he going to do to him know? Those questions didn't mattered at that moment, he couldn't hold on any longer and drifted off into slumber. If anything he was thankful to be warm.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, he finally open up his eyes. He soon realized that he lying on something, big, soft, and warm with a few thick fabric draped over him and now was wearing brand new clothing, in some kind of stone shelter. "_Where am I and where is that man?_" he thought. He tried to get up, only to be stopped by a sharp pain. He soon noticed that parts of his body that were wounded was now warp tightly in a thin white cloth. "_Where did these come from?_" he questioned.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a weird sounding noises followed by someone asking "So you're finally awake?"

He looked over to see the man from before, carrying a flat object, with other objects on it, standing in front of the entrance way. The blue-eyed boy kept on staring at the man as he walked towards a flat wooden object, beside the area he was sitting on. He was surprised, when he gotten better look at the guy; the man was not only unusual in personality, but physically too. The man had almost pure white hair and red, purple tinted eyes. The man soon sat on different looking object, before continuing to speak "You sure got some awesome luck there, kid. If the awesome me hadn't awesomely caught you when I awesomely did; you probably would've been dead, with in next day or so!"

"Why did you protect me, back there? You could have just let me be instead of hurting yourself;" the blond country asked, as he looked down at his legs.

"Hey? I 'am way too awesome, to let a kid suffer like that"

The nation didn't say anything, just kept on staring at his legs.

"So, what were you doing in that unawesome forest kid?"

The boy still kept silent.

"From the looks of your clothing the awesome me took form you and the looks of your body the awesome me says that you've been in that forest for at least a few days, so you got to have some reason for being there?"

"Tell me why you were in that forest crying?"

"WAIT! You heard that?" Asked the white hair man, as a little shade of pink soon covered his face.

The boy went silent again. The red-eyed man sigh. "Damn it, kid! You are really unawesomly stubborn! You know that? Look! I won't asked you any more about that, until you are ready. Okay?"

"Alright" The boy answered.

"Now, from the looks of your body. The awesome me says that you haven't had an awesome meals in days? So, here you go" The man said, as he handed the young nation a flat circular object, which had some mushy looking stuff and two stick like objects on it, to the country.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean, what is it? It's food"

"Food?"

"Yeah! What? You never had this stuff before?"

"No"

"Well, that stuff maybe not taste that awesome, but it'll sure get your strength back up"

The nation looked at his food with a serious expression. Hesitant, but eventually, hunger got the better of him. He then pick some of it up and put it in his mouth. The taste that flooded his mouth was nothing like the wild berries and nuts he had before. It was something new, something good. He soon quickly scoop up more and more food in his mouth.

"Hey, Kid! Wait!" Suddenly he felt the getting stuck his throught. As he struggled for air, he saw the man quickly handed a hollow cylinder shaped object with water in it.

"Here" He said "drink this" The nation soon gran the object and guzzle down the water, releasing the food's hold on his throat, finishing with a breath of relief.

"Whoa, Kid relax! There's enough food!" Just then, the nation stopped.

"Finished?" the man asked. The small nation nodded. He grabbed both objects from his hands, then place both objects on the flat wooden object and asked "My awesome name is Gilbert, what's yours kid?" The boy didn't answer him. He was still so insecure about this man that he doubted, he would even give out his human name, if he had one.

"What's the matter Kid, too awesome to give the awesome me one?" The white hair man asked. The boy kept silent.

"Not this unawesome thing again!" The man said in an annoyed tone. "Look Kid, I can't keep calling you kid all the time, you got have a name for the awesome me to call you"

"Why don't you, give me a name me than? Since you're that awesome!"

"Okay, let's see here" He thought for a moment, before saying "You're putting up, one hell of a battle. Let's see, how about I awesomely call you Ludwig? Awesome name, right?"

Rolling his eyes the young nation answered "Whatever;"

"Come on Kid, you wanted me to name you; you could act just a little happy!" The nation didn't say anything, as he lied back down, back facing towards Gilbert, and closed his eyes. After a bit, he heard the man muttered "Geez! I sure have an unwesome knack for finding the most stubborn kids?"

Just then, he soon felt a thin fabric, being move up towards his shoulders, followed by Gilbert saying "Have some awesome dreams, Ludwig! He then heard Gilbert getting up, before hearing some clanking noises, followed by the sound of footsteps guardedly growing quieter, until it was quiet again. He still didn't know what to make of the new events or of the man, named Gilbert, but he was thankful to be at least be in a warm shelter. At that moment, he fell in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How is this, good, bad, Meh? I would like to know and if you find any problems in this, then feel free to let me know. I want to improve on my writing, I don't to be stuck at the same level forever.

Okay, see you around. (3


End file.
